Prologue -Star Divine-
Prologue -Star Divine-''' (プロローグ -Star Divine-) is the first single by Starlight Kukugumi. The title song, '''Star Divine, is used in both the play and live sections of Shōjo☆Kageki Revue Starlight -The Live- #1. A version with one section of modified lyrics, -Star Divine- finale, is used as an insert song during the Revue of Destiny in Episode 10. Tracklist # Star Divine # Butai Shōjo Kokoroe (舞台少女心得) # Negai wa Hikari ni Natte (願いは光になって) # Star Divine［Instrumental］ # Butai Shōjo Kokoroe (舞台少女心得)［Instrumental］ # Negai wa Hikari ni Natte (願いは光になって)［Instrumental］ Lyrics Kanji= • • • • • • • • 全員 ( / / ) 躊躇う暇はない　回り出した歯車 覚悟と言う名の剣を　さあ掲げて ( / / ) 結末も知らずに　レヴューの幕が開けた 私は私を　再び造りあげる ( / / ) 心染めた願いをそっと呟いた時 瞬くは　導きの星 輝くの　Star Divine 生まれたての光で 切り開け　Star Divine 譲れない未来へ ( / / ) 切っ先に栄光止まれ ( / / ) どこへ通じるかは　舞台のみぞ知ること 約束結んだ糸が　今に千切れそう ( / / ) 乙女の煌きが　この歴史を動かす たぎった情熱　ほとばしるまま進め ( / / ) 苦い風が吹いたのは心揺らいだせいね 私たち試されてるの 負けないで　Star Divine 未来を見捨てないで 立ち上がれ　Star Divine 何度傷ついても ( / / ) 舞台に生かされている ( / / ) 輝くの　Star Divine 生まれたての光で ( / / ) 切り開け　Star Divine 譲れない未来へ 負けないで　Star Divine 未来を見捨てないで 立ち上がれ　Star Divine 何度傷ついても ( / / ) 舞台に生かされている |-| Rōmaji= • • • • • • • • everyone ( / / ) tamerau hima wa nai　mawaridashita haguruma kakugo to iu na no tsurugi o　sā kakagete ( / / ) ketsumatsu mo shirazu ni　revyū no maku ga aketa watashi wa watashi o　futatabi tsukuri ageru ( / / ) kokoro someta negai o sotto tsubuyaita toki matatataku wa　michibiki no hoshi kagayaku no　Star Divine umaretate no hikari de kirihirake　Star Divine yuzurenai mirai e ( / / ) kissaki ni eikō tomare ( / / ) doko e tsūjiru ka wa　butai nomizo shiru koto yakusoku musunda ito ga　ima ni chigiresō ( / / ) otome no kirameki ga　kono rekishi o ugokasu tagitta jōnetsu　hotobashiru mama susume ( / / ) nigai kaze ga fuita no wa kokoro yuraida sei ne watashitachi tamesareteru no makenaide　Star Divine mirai o misutenaide tachiagare　Star Divine nando kizutsuite mo ( / / ) butai ni ikasarete iru ( / / ) kagayaku no　Star Divine umaretate no hikari de ( / / ) kirihirake　Star Divine yuzurenai mirai e makenaide　Star Divine mirai o misutenaide tachiagare　Star Divine nando kizutsuite mo ( / / ) butai ni ikasarete iru |-| English= • • • • • • • • everyone ( / / ) There's no time to spare, the cogwheels have started to turn Now, raise the sword called determination ( / / ) Without knowing its conclusion, the curtains on the revue have risen I will recreate myself ( / / ) When I whispered the secret that dyed my heart A guiding star twinkled Oh, Star Divine Shining with a newborn light Open the way, Star Divine Toward the future we cannot surrender ( / / ) Glory lies at the tip of our blades ( / / ) Only the stage knows where it will lead us The binding thread of our promise is about to be cut off ( / / ) The girls' glimmer changes this history Let us keep moving forward as the passion that had welled up overflows ( / / ) The wind was blowing bitterly because we wavered As if trying to test us Do not lose, Star Divine Do not give up on your future Rise anew, Star Divine However many times you are hurt ''' ( / / ) We are reborn on the stage ( / / ) Oh, Star Divine Shining with a newborn light ( / / ) Open the way, Star Divine Toward the future we cannot surrender '''Do not lose, Star Divine Do not give up on your future Rise anew, Star Divine However many times you are hurt ( / / ) We are reborn on the stage Category:Discography:Starlight Kukugumi Category:Music Category:Stage play music Category:Revue Songs